A typical Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) communication network broadcasts multimedia services to consumer using a multicast communication method. The IPTV network can also provide consumers interactive communication services such as video on demand utilizing a unicast communication method.
To provide these services, an IPTV network employs a number of complex network elements to distribute broadcast services. Typical IPTV network elements can include for example a super headend office system, a video headend office system, a core network of routers, and a central office that connects to service area interface systems that supply the multimedia services to commercial establishments and residences. To maintain and manage a complex IPTV infrastructure, a reliable fault management system is needed.